Really I Miss You
by babykyusung
Summary: (Sequel I Miss You) Kau tahu, aku disini juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, mungkin dulu aku tidak bisa mengataknnya, tapi sekarang aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu, akan aku pastikan itu.


Really I Miss You  
( Sequel of I Miss You )

Cast:  
Kyuhyun dan Yesung, Member Super Junior

Genre:  
Romance, Sad, Hurt entahlah ini genre nya apa hehe

Warning:  
Yaoi, Crack Pair, OOC, Alur cepat, Typo dll.

Lenght:  
Oneshoot

Disclaimer:  
Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, aku hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.

Summary:  
Kau tahu, aku disini juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, mungkin dulu aku tidak bisa mengataknnya, tapi sekarang aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu, akan aku pastikan itu.

Selamat Membaca ^^

Author Pov

Seorang pemuda terlihat menarik kopernya keluar dari bandara Internasional Seoul, dia tampak santai dengan langkah yang pelan sambil menikmati suasana sekitar bandara yang tampak ramai. Dengan masih melihat – lihat suasana sekitar bandara, tiba – tiba dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Seoul, aku kembali!" ucap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun Pov

Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun aku meninggalkan kampung halamanku aku bisa kembali lagi kesini, aku sangat merindukan suasana dan udara kota kelahiranku. Dan aku juga merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu...ah apa aku harus menelponnya? Tapi bagaimana jika dia melupakanku? Tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi? Ah tapi apa salahnya dicoba terlebih dahulu, baiklah aku akan menelponnya semoga dia tidak mengganti nomor telponnya. Aku mulai mengeluarkan ponsel disaku jaketku, dan mencari namanya, setelah menemukan namanya aku langsung menelponnya.

" _Yoboseyo?"_ Yesung mengangkat telponnya!

"Oh yoboseyo Yesung hyung!" Aku menjawabnya dengan nada ceria dan menyapanya.

" _kyuhyun? Ada apa menghubungiku?"_ Ah ternyata kau masih mengenal suaraku...aku merindukan suaramu yesung hyung.

"ya ini aku, ah kau masih menyimpan nomorku ternyata hahaha" aku menjawabnya dengan nada sombong haha aku membayangkan wajahnya pasti sedang cemberut sekarang.

"aku ada dikorea sekarang, aku merindukanmu, ayo kita bertemu!" apa yang baru saja aku katakan?! Astaga mulutku tidak bisa dicegah! tapi memang benar aku sangat merindukannya.

" _baiklah...kita bertemu dimana?"_ apa?! Kau hanya menjawabnya seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak merindukanku yesung hyung? Ah menyedihkan...

"ditempat biasa dulu kita sering bertemu, dan oh iya ajak juga teman – teman kita sekalian, aku juga merindukan mereka sangat merindukan mereka!" oke aku akui aku bodoh, bertindak bodoh lagi lebih tepatnya. Mengapa aku memintanya bertemu dan mengajak teman – teman kami? Arrgh Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!.

" _Hmm arraso, aku akan menyampaikannya kepada mereka. Sampai bertemu kyuhyun-ah"_ Yesung menutup telponya, tunggu kenapa suara nya terdengar sedih? Apa mungkin yesung merasa sedih karena aku mengajak teman – teman kami? ah tidak mungkin yesung seperti itu.

Sepertinya hari semakin siang aku harus cepat – cepat ke apartemen. Aku harus mencari taksi karena eomma tidak menyediakan mobil untukku disini. Ah itu ada taksi yang kosong sepertinya.

Author Pov

Kyuhyun menghampiri taksi yang sedang menunggu dipinggir jalan. Dan langsung menaiki taksi itu untuk mengantarkan nya ke apartemen pribadinya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama...

Seorang pemuda manis tampak sedang termenung didepan tv yang sedang menyala entah menayangkan acara apa, pemuda manis itu bernama Kim Yesung. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jika dilihat dari raut mukanya sepertinya dia sedang bersedih.

Yesung berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kamarnya, mengambil jaket dan tas lalu segera bergegas pergi keluar rumahnya untuk bekerja.

Sesampainya ditempat kerja Yesung langsung mengganti bajunya dengan seragam khas tempat kerjanya, Yesung bekerja disebuah cafe bernama Mouse Rabbit, cafe yang tidak terlalu besar dengan gaya klasik yang elegan.

Ting...suara bel cafe berbunyi pertanda ada pengunjung yang datang.

"Selamat datang di Mouse Rabbit, silahkan mau pesan apa tuan?" Yesung menyambut pengunjung yang datang dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku pesan ice americano dengan cake strawberry"

"Baik pesanan anda akan segera diantar, terima kasih"

Yesung langsung menuju kecounter untuk membuat pesanan yang tadi dipesan pengunjung.

"Yesung hyung jika menyambut tamu tersenyumlah dengan tulus, jika kau tersenyum seperti itu pengunjung akan malas datang ke cafeku!" Eunhyuk pemilik cafe sekaligus teman dekat Yesung menghampiri Yesung yang sedang membuat ice americano.

"Tenang Eunhyuk-ah meskipun aku tersenyum seperti itu pengunjung cafe ini selalu penuh, jadi tenanglah" Yesung menjawab dengan masih menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi tetap saja itu membuat pengunjung kurang nyaman jika disambut dengan senyum yang terpaksa, setelah kepergian Kyuhyun aku belum pernah melihat hyung tersenyum dengan tulus, apakah hyung masih..." ucapan Enhyuk terpotong oleh ucapan cepat Yesung.

"Eunhyuk-ah ini tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan Kyuhyun oke? Sudahlah aku akan usahakan tersenyum tulus, awas kau menghalangi jalanku, aku harus mengantarkan pesanan ini sebelum pengunjung itu marah dan meninggalkan cafemu!" Yesung segera pergi mengantarkan pesanannya.

" _hah...dia selalu menyangkalnya padahal terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedih Kyuhyun pergi dan belum melupakan perasaan nya..dasar hyung bodoh."_ Eunhyuk bermonolog dalam hati. Eunhyuk adalah teman dekat Yesung sejak kecil, jadi dia tahu banyak tentang kehidupan Yesung dari kecil dan juga perasaan Yesung kepada Kyuhyun, karena Yesung selalu bercerita kepadanya.

==Kyusung==

Kyuhyun memasuki apartemen dan langsung menuju kamar pribadinya, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat gelap dan menyalakan lampu diruangan itu, setelah lampu remang – remang menyala terlihat banyak sekali foto yang tergantung disebuah tali panjang yang menjuntai dari ujung ruangan ke ujung ruangan yang lainnya, dan ditembok juga terlihat banyak foto dengan objek yang sama dengan foto – foto yang tergantung tadi yaitu seorang pemuda manis dengan berbagai pose, ya objek yang ada difoto itu adalah Kim Yesung. Kim Yesung yang sedang tersenyum dengan manis sampai mata sipitnya terlihat semakin tenggelam, Kim Yesung yang sedang mepoutkan bibirnya sampai Kim Yesung yang sedang melamun pun tak luput dari tangkapan kamera Kyuhyun. Tetapi dari sekian banyak foto yang ada, tidak satupun foto Kim Yesung yang sedang melihat ke arah kamera, karena Kyuhyun mengambil foto Yesung secara diam – diam.

"Sudah lama ya hyung aku tidak mengambil fotomu, fotomu yang terakhir aku ambil ketika dibandara, kau sedang menangis...dasar cengeng." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil berbicara kepada foto terakhir Yesung yang dia ambil.

"Seandainya kejadian itu tidak terjadi mungkin sekarang kita sudah bahagia ya hyung"

Flashback On

Ceklek...Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dari luar, dia baru datang dari sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke apartemen nya dan melihat Ibunya sedang duduk disofa dengan sesuatu ditangannya.

"Eomma, kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu kalo akan datang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada kaget, karena ketika Eomma nya akan datang pasti akan memberitahukan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Siapa pemuda ini?! Kenapa banyak sekali fotonya diruangan gelap itu?" bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Ibunya malah bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kenapa kau diam hah?! Siapa dia?" Ibu Kyuhyun terlihat marah.

"Dia teman sekelasku Eomma"Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan nada takut.

"Teman sekelas? Kenapa banyak sekali? Dan kenapa hanya ada foto dia?! Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya Kyuhyun?" Ibu Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada masih marah.

"..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak menyimpang bukan? Katakan pada eomma bahwa kau tidak menyukai sesama namja?"

"Eomma mianhae..." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tidak! Anakku bukan gay, anakku normal, kau normal Kyuhyun-ah" Ibu Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

"Eomma mianhae, aku memang menyukainya." Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap Ibunya.  
Plak! Ibu Kyuhyun menampar pipi anaknya.

"Kau berani sekali berbicara seperti itu. Kau telah mempermalukan keluarga Cho! Kau pasti terpengaruhi oleh namja itu, awas saja eomma akan membuat perhitungan dengan namja itu." Ibu Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen anaknya tanpa mau mendengar panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

Flashback Off

"Aku tidak mendengarkan ancaman eomma dan terus melakukan hal yang telah menjadi favoritku sejak aku pertama melihatmu hyung yaitu memotretmu, lewat lensa foto aku merasa aku bisa melihatmu dengan sangat dekat, bisa memperhatikanmu lebih intens tanpa dicurigai olehmu dan teman – teman kita. Kau tahu hyung? Semua ekspresi yang kau tunjukan membuat aku jatuh cinta berkali – kali kepadamu, sehingga aku terus mengembangkan perasaanku terhadapmu dan melakukan kegiatan favoritku tanpa tahu hal itu akan menyakitimu, mianhae...jeongmal mianhae" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sedih sambil berbicara kepada foto – foto Yesung yang ada diruangan itu.

Flashback On

Beberapa minggu berlalu setelah kejadian pertengkaran Kyuhyun dengan Ibunya diapartemen, setelah itu Kyuhyun melihat Ibunya datang kesekolahnya dan terlihat memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tetapi dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi hyung." Kyuhyun menyapa teman sebangkunya, Kim Yesung

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun-ah,wah tumben kau datang pagi – pagi sekali tidak seperti biasanya." Yesung menjawab sapaan Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum manis.

"Hehe itu karena aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat hyung pagi ini" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Yesung.

"Aigo~ tuan muda kita sedang menggombal dipagi hari yang cerah ini, apa kau terbentur sesuatu ketika bangun tidur kyu?" Yesung meraba – raba kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aish hyung hentikan meraba – raba kepalaku nanti tatanan rambutku rusak, dan aku sedang tidak menggombal!" Kyuhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha uri Kyuhyunie ngambek, hentikan mempout bibirmu seperti itu kau terlihat mengerikan." Tawa Yesung sambil menarik kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung hentikan ini sakit!"

"Hahaha kau sangat lucu nae chingu" Yesung melanjutkan tawanya tanpa sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum sedih kepadanya.

" _Teman ya...aku tahu dari dulu kau hanya menganggap aku teman baikmu, aku tidak apa – apa tetapi bisakah suatu hari nanti kau menganggap aku bukan sebagai teman baikmu hyung?"_ Kyuhyun bermonolog dalam hati, dan melamunkan hubungan nya dengan Yesung dan tersadar ketika Guru pengajar telah masuk dan memanggil orang yang sedang menjadi objek lamunannya.

"Kim Yesung, kau dipangil ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Ada apa Ssaem kepala sekolah memanggilku?"

"Aku tidak tahu Yesung-ah beliau hanya menyuruhku untuk memintamu datang keruangan nya."

"Ah baiklah Saem aku akan kesana sekarang, terima kasih Saem."

Setelah itu Yesung langsung keluar kelasnya dan tidak kembali sampai jam pelajaran hari itu usai.

Kyuhyun terus menunggu Yesung dikelas bahkan jam pelajaran telah usai dari tadi.

"Aish Yesung hyung kemana sebenarnya?! Lebih baik aku mencarinya saja dari pada menunggu disini seperti orang bodoh." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil mengambil tas sekolah Yesung.

Setelah mencari kesetiap sudut sekolah, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Yesung dimanapun.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana sih hyung? Apa dia pulang kerumahnya? Tapi tidak mungkin, tas nya masih ada ditanganku. Biasanya Yesung hyung jiga ingin menyendiri dia selalu datang keatap sekolah, apakah sekarang dia ada disana? Baiklah aku akan mencoba kesana siapa tahu Yesung hyung memang ada disana." Kyuhyun langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke atap sekolahnya. Dan benar seperti dugaan nya, Yesung ada disana sedang duduk termenung memeluk lututnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan kaget melihat keadaan Yesung.

"Hyung gwenchana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati – hati.

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih dan berkaca – kaca.

Kyuhyun terlihat panik melihat Yesung akan menangis dan langsung memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

Setelah itu Yesung langsung menangis dengan keras menumpahkan kesedihannya yang ia coba tahan sedari tadi, entahlah pelukan Kyuhyun sangat nyaman sehingga Yesung bisa menumpahkan air mata kesedihannya.

Cukup lama Yesung menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun, setelah cukup tenang Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas dan malah berada disini seharian?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya lagi.

"Beasiswaku akan dicabut Kyu...alasannya karena aku tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibuku seorang pelacur, kepala sekolah tidak ingin nama baik sekolah ini hancur karena orang – orang tahu bahwa salah satu murid mereka anak dari seorang pelacur. Aku sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk masuk ke sekolah ini dengan belajar dengan giat semenjak junior high school agar aku bisa meraih pretasi dan mendapatkan beasiswa ini, tetapi mereka dengan gampangnya mencabut beasiswaku karena tahu aku anak seorang pelacur." Yesung menceritakan hal itu dengan tatapan kosong yang membuat hati Kyuhyun merasa sakit.

"Apakah menjadi anak seorang pelacur adalah kesalahan? Jika aku boleh meminta, aku akan meminta dilahirkan oleh orang kaya dari keluarga terpandang. Kenapa mereka mempermasalahkan hal ini sekarang ketika aku sebentar lagi akan lulus dari sekolah ini? Jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, dari awal mereka seharusnya tidak memberikan beasiswa ini kepadaku, seharusnya aku menuruti kata – kata ibuku untuk bekerja saja dengannya menjadi pelacur juga." Yesung kembali menangis dan Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya lagi sambil mengatakan kata – kata semangat dan kata – kata yang menenangkan untuk Yesung.

Kyuhyun teringat ketika melihat ibunya datang pagi ini kesekolahnya dan menemui kepala sekolah, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa yang menyebabkan beasiswa Yesung dicabut pasti karena ulah ibunya, ya itu pasti ulah ibunya.

Tangis Yesung mereda dan kembali melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Kyu-ah kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku dan terima kasih atas pelukanmu itu membuatku merasa tenang." Yesung tersenyum dengan sangat manis membuat mata sipitnya menghilang dan itu membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegub kencang.

"Apapun untukmu hyung." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengecup kening Yesung, membuat Yesung membatu karena kaget.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Ah maafkan aku hyung, aku...aku hanya terbawa suasana saja hehe kajja aku antar kau pulang hyung." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menarik tangan Yesung tanpa berani menatap mata Yesung, sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum ambigu.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Yesung, mereka melihat seorang ahjuma berdiri didepan rumah, Yesung mengenali ahjuma itu, dia adalah pemilik rumah kontrakan yang Yesung tinggali.

"Ahjuma ada apa? Kenapa ada disini?" Yesung bertanya kepada ahjuma itu.

"Ah Yesung-ah akhirnya kau pulang juga, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bahwa rumah ini sudah ada yang membeli dengan harga yang mahal, aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku membutuhkan uang itu untuk sekolah anakku, maafkan aku Yesung-ah...mulai besok kau harus segera memindahkan barang – barangmu karena pemilik rumah ini akan pindah dua hari lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu, ahjuma pemilik rumah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yesung yang terdiam didepan rumahnya ah bukan rumah milik orang lain.

"Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialku ya Kyu-ah haha" Yesung mencoba tertawa yang Kyuhyun lihat itu adalah tawa menyedihkan.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa. Pikirannya kacau, ibunya adalah dalang dari semua kesialan Yesung hari ini.

"Kau pulang lah Kyu-ah, orang rumahmu pasti mencemaskanmu."

"Tidak hyung, aku akan menemanimu disini."

"Kyuhyun-ah aku mohon pulanglah, aku butuh waktu sendiri." Yesung mengatakan itu sambil berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah hyung jika itu maumu, tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu, cepat hubungi aku, aku akan langsung datang kehadapanmu!" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan menatap langsung kedalam mata Yesung.

"Hmm baiklah tuan muda." Yesung mencoba menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu, selamat malam dan jangan menangis lagi aku berjanji semuanya akan baik – baik saja." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung sekilas dan langsung pergi.

Brak! Kyuhyun membanting pintu rumahnya dan langsung menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang membaca majalah diruang tv.

"Eomma apa yang eomma rencanakan sebenarnya?!" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan marah kepada Ibunya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu-ah? Eomma tidak mengerti." Ibu Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai sambil membolak – balik majalahnya.

"Aku tahu eomma yang menghasut kepala sekolah agar mencabut beasiswa Yesung hyung kan? Dan eomma juga yang membeli rumah kontrakan Yesung hyung dengan harga yang sangat mahal! Eomma sudah keterlaluan! Yesung hyung tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perasaanku padanya."

"Tidak ada sangkut pautnya kau bilang?! Lalu jika tidak ada sangkut pautnya, mengapa kau menyimpa banyak sekali foto namja murahan itu? Kau telah jatuh cinta kepadanya! Jika eomma terus membiarkannya kau pasti akan terus – terusan mencintainya dan penyakitmu tidak sembuh!"

"Eomma aku tidak sakit! Aku hanya mencintainya, apakah eomma tidak mengerti?"

"Seberapa parah namja itu mempengaruhimu Kyuhyun-ah sehingga kau berani berkata seperti itu?!"

"Mempengaruhi? Bahkan Yesung hyung tidak mengetahui perasaanku karena aku belum mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadanya, tapi eomma sudah berbuat sangat jauh terhadapnya. Eomma sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Justru itu yang sedang eomma lakukan, sebelum hubungan kalian terlalu jauh dan namja itu menyadari perasaanmu dan menjadi kekasihmu akan sulit memisahkan kalian berdua makanya eomma cepat mengambil tindakan, eomma sedang mencoba menyembuhkanmu."

"Eomma sudah aku bilang aku tidak sakit, perasaanku ini tulus. aku mohon kembalikan beasiswa dan rumah Yesung hyung dia tidak bersalah, aku yang bersalah telah mencintainya."

"Ya kau sangat bersalah dan bodoh telah mencintai namja murahan seperti dia, dia hanya anak pelacur dan telah mempengaruhimu."

"Eomma hentikan menghinanya, aku mohon kembalikan beasiswa dan rumahnya, aku mohon eomma."

"Tidak! Eomma tidak akan melakukannya, eomma akan tetap mencabut beasiswa dan mengambil rumah namja itu." Ibu Kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang tv dan berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap lantai rumah yang sudah dia tinggalkan karena Kyuhyun ingin hidup mandiri dan membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana. kisah cintanya bahkan belum memulai tapi mengapa orang yang dia cintai harus menderita terlebih dahulu? Jika Kyuhyun terus bersikukuh dengan menyatakan perasaan nya pada Yesung dan menjalin hubungan dengannya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu eomma nya akan berbuat hal apalagi kepada Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Yesung tersakiti lebih dalam lagi. Kyuhyun telah memikirkan hal ini dari tadi dia pulang dari rumah Yesung, mungkin ini akan menyakitinya tetapi Kyuhyun rela asalkan Yesung kembali mendapatkan beasiswa yang susah payah Yesung dapatkan dan rumah yang menjadi tempat satu – satunya Yesung bisa tinggali. Ya Kyuhyun harus berkorban meskipun nanti Kyuhyun harus menyimpan perasaannya entah sampai kapan.

Kyuhyun beranjak dan menghampiri kamar eomma nya.

.tok Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar eommanya.

"Eomma aku ingin bicara."

Eomma Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"Jika kau ingin meminta eomma mengembalikan beasiswa dan rumah namja murahan itu, eomma tidak akan melakukannya."

"Eomma aku akan melakukan apapun untuk eomma asalkan kembalikan beasiswa dan rumah Yesung hyung."

"Kau akan melakukan apapun?"

"Ya eomma aku akan melakukan apapun" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Baiklah...aku akan mengembalikan semuanya kepada namja itu, asalkan 2 hari lagi kau ikut denganku kita akan pindah kejepang, menjauh dari namja itu agar perasaanmu padanya menghilang dan menjadi namja normal lagi. dan ingat jangan pernah melakukan kontak dengannya ataupun teman – temanmu, ah dan satu lagi, jangan kau bawa satupun foto – foto yang kau simpan itu, arraso?" mengatakan itu dengan menatap tajam anaknya.

"Arrasoyo eomma, aku akan melakukan hal itu, tapi eomma janji eomma akan mengembalikan semuanya."

"Eomma akan menepati janji eomma, kau harus tahu eomma melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu juga Kyu-ah." Tatapan mata eomma Kyuhyun sedikit melembut.

"Aku tahu eomma." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan dan langsung beranjak pergi dari rumahnya kembali ke apartemen, memikirkan cara agar bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada cinta pertamanya.

Flashback Off

"Aku menuruti kemauan eomma agar perasaanku terhadapmu menghilang, teteapi itu tidak berhasil, perasaanku terus bertahan bahkan semakin berkembang, apa kau merasakan perasaan yang sama juga terhadapku hyung sekarang?"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan memilih mengistirahatkan sejenak pikirannya.

==KyuSung==

Hari dimana mereka bertemu tiba.

Disini dicafe Mouse Rabbit, Yesung berjanji bertemu dengan teman – teman mereka atas ajakan Kyuhyun. Sengaja Yesung memilih cafe milik Eunhyuk menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka karena tempatnya nyaman dan dia tidak usah repot mencari cafe yang lain jika sahabatmu sendiri memiliki cafe bukan?

Satu persatu teman – teman Yesung datang.

"Hai Yesung hyung, kau mendadak sekali menghubungiku dan ingin bertemu, kau merindukanku?" tanya namja tampan dengan senyum jokernya.

"Hentikan Choi Siwon, omonganmu tidak berubah selalu membuatku mual." Yesung menjawab pertanyaan namja tampan tadi yang ternyata bernama Choi Siwon dengan memutar bola matanya jengah. Choi Siwon hanya terkekeh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yesung.

"Hai Yesung hyung, hai Eunhyuk-ah kau semakin menawan saja, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" satu lagi namja yang datang dengan wajah childish nya menyapa dan langsung menyatakan cinta pada namja yang duduk disebelah Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Lee Donghae namja bodoh yang selalu ditolak cintanya oleh Lee Eunhyuk haha" Siwon berkata sambil menertawakan Donghae.

"Diam kau Choi!" Donghae menjawab dengan menekan kata terakhirnya.

"Donghae-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?"Yesung bertanya mencoba mencairkan suasana hati Donghae.

"Baik hyung, tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika sahabat hyung yang satu itu mau menerima cintaku" ucap Donghae dengan wajah memelas.

"Dalam mimpimu Ikan bodoh" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"Hahahahaha" Siwon dan Yesung hanya menertawakan pasangan EunHae yang tidak pernah bersatu.

"Wah sepertinya kalian sudah bersenang – senang rupanya." Seorang namja datang dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?!" Serempak mereka menyebut nama namja itu minus KimYesung tentunya yang memang disuruh oleh Kyuhyun mengumpulkan mereka semua.

"Hai semuanya, lama tidak berjumpa." Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Kyuhyun, membuat dada Yesung berdesir dan terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Cho kau kembali! Aku kira kau tidak akan kembali." Donghae langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Yah aku juga berpikir tidak bisa kembali kesini tapi tada aku kembali!"

Mereka semua bergantian memeluk Kyuhyun hanya satu orang yang terlihat diam ditempat duduknya menundukan kepalanya.

"Yesung hyung..." Sebuah panggilan yang sangat lembut mengalun dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendongak dan seketika itu tatapan mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun Pov

Kau tidak berubah hyung, kau masih tetap manis dengan mata bulan sabitmu yang akan berbinar jika kau bahagia, akan meredup jika kau bersedih dan akan menghilang jika kau tersenyum atau tertawa, aku sangat merindukanmu hyung, sangat merindukanmu...tapi kenapa kau terlihat tidak bahagia bertemu lagi denganku? Kau tidak membenciku bukan?

Author Pov

Yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Yesung dengan erat dan Yesung balas memeluk Kyuhyun tidak kalah eratnya seolah – olah pelukan itu menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mereka pendam selama bertahun – tahun.

"Aku merindukanmu, sahabatku." Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun tidak berani merubah panggilannya kepada Yesung, padahal hati kecilnya ingin merubah panggilan itu dan mengatakan 'Aku merindukanmu, cintaku' tapi Kyuhyun belum bisa mengatakan itu.

Yesung tidak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan memeluk lebih erat lagi, entahlah Yesung harus senang atau sedih dengan perkataan rindu Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua masih berpelukan, tiba – tiba sebuah deheman menginstruksi mereka berdua.

"Ehem...aku kira kami diundang kemari tidak untuk melihat kalian berdua berpelukan mesra." Lee Donghae berbicara dengan nada geli sekaligus kesal.

"Ah maaf aku hanya, emm kami hanya..." ucap Yesung malu – malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, ayo duduk kalian semua! Aku ingin mendengar cerita kalian selama ini setelah kita lulus dari senior high school, terutama kau Cho! Kau berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan pada kami semua." Eunhyuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatian teman – teman nya dari Yesung yang sepertinya kehilangan kata – kata setelah dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah – baiklah aku akan bercerita kepada kalian semua, tapi sebelum itu aku lapar...apakah makanan disini enak?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat – lihat menu cafe.

"Tentu saja, kalian boleh memesan apa saja, hari ini aku menggratiskan semua makanan yang ada dimenu." Pemilik cafe yaitu Eunhyuk berhasil mengembalikan atmosfer menjadi lebih hangat dan gembira.

"Yeay! Pacarku memang yang terbaik!" Donghae berseru dengan senang.

"Dalam mimpimu Ikan bodoh!" kembali Eunhyuk menjawab pernyataan Donghae dengan ketus.

"Hahahahaha" mereka semua tertawa melihat interaksi EunHae.

Kelima sahabat itu menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita kehidupan masing – masing setelah mereka lulus, maklum ini pertemuan mereka secara lengkap tentunya yang pertama setelah mereka lulus, jika mereka berkumpul ada saja satu atau dua orang yang tidak bisa hadir, jadi mereka memanfaatkan moment ini dengan bercerita tentang masa lalu ketika disenior high school, kehidupan mereka setelah lulus, tak lupa diselingi dengan canda gurau dan godaan – godaan yang usil.

Mereka bersahabat sejak pertama bertemu disenior high school (minus Eunhyuk dan Yesung memang mereka berdua sudah dekat dari kecil). Entahlah hal apa yang membuat mereka bisa dekat mungkin karena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang, Donghae yang childish dan akan bersikap so dewasa didepan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang bersifat humble dan akan bersifat ketus jika berhadapan dengan Donghae, Siwon dengan segala sifat perfect bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng dan penggombal ulung, Kyuhyun dengan sifat evilnya karena dia yang paling muda, dan Yesung dengan sikap hangat dan dewasa nya tetapi akan berubah manja dan cengeng jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun namun hal itu berubah drastis setelah Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka, Kim Yesung yang hangat dan perhatian berubah menjadi Kim Yesung yang dingin dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore, satu persatu mereka pamit untuk pulang. Tinggal Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk didalam cafe.

"Hyung hari ini aku akan menutup cafe lebih awal, jadi kau bisa pulang lebih awal juga. Aku akan beres – beres, silahkan kalian lanjutkan melepas rindu yang sempat tertunda tadi." Eunhyuk berbicara sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tidak ada percakapan antara mereka berdua sepeninggal Eunhyuk. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

Eunhyuk melihat mereka dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum geli.

"Hyung/Kyuhyun-ah." Mereka berbicara secara serempak dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Hahaha kenapa kita jadi akward seperti ini ya hyung? Padahal dulu kita sangat dekat." Kyuhyun yang pertama berbicara.

"Entahlah, aku rasa karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi." Yesung menimpali perkatanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya begitu, kalo begitu ayo kita sering bertemu dan berkomunikasi lagi seperti dulu! Aku...aku merindukan kebersamaan kita hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku juga merindukan hal itu." Yesung tersenyum malu.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduk dan menghampiri Yesung.

"Eoh kemana?" Yesung menjawab dengan wajah bingung.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Yesung keluar cafe. Yesung mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan senyum diwajahnya yang merona merah.

Mereka masih berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau melepaskan tangan satu sama lain.

Sungai Han, disinilah mereka akhirnya. Duduk berdua sambil melihat keindahan sungai yang terbentang sepanjang Seoul.

Lama tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, lagi – lagi hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Dulu kita sering sekali kemari ya hyung." Rupanya Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan suasana hening diantara mereka.

"Hmm benar sekali, ketika kita bosan dengan suasana sekolah kita akan membolos kemari hanya untuk duduk dan memakan es-krim." Yesung menjawab sambil menerawang kembali kejadian kebersamaan mereka ditempat ini.

"Es-krim rasa vanilla, kau suka sekali dengan es-krim rasa itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?!" Yesung berujar dengan kaget.

"Tentu. Bahkan aku masih hapal kebiasaanmu saat makan, kebiasaan mu ketika kau marah atau kesal, oh dan kesukaanmu mengoleksi barang – barang berbentuk kura – kura." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengingat semua kebiasaan dan kesukaan Yesung.

Yesung hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kyuhyun dari samping karena ketika mengatakan itu Kyuhyun tidak menghadapa kepadanya.

"Aku mengingat semua tentangmu hyung, bahkan hal kecil pun yang bersangkutan denganmu aku mengingatnya." Kali ini Kyuhyun berbicara sambil menatap langsung kedalam mata Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Yesung kehilangan kata – katanya.

"Aku...merindukanmu hyung, sangat merindukanmu." Kyuhyun menatap sendu manik kelam Yesung yang terlihat berkaca – kaca.

"Aku...aku juga...merindukanmu." tidak terasa air mata Yesung mengalir begitu saja, Yesung menangis bahagia karena selama ini rasa rindunya tersampaikan kepada Kyuhyun dan juga tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun juga merindukannya, bahkan sangat merindukannya.

"Ssstt...uljima hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh...kau meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah mengirim pesan akan pergi ke Jepang kepadaku, kau tahu? Aku langsung berlari seperti orang bodoh kebandara untuk menemuimu hanya untuk melihatmu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal tapi kau meninggalkanku tidak menungguku, kau bodoh sangat bodoh, kau berjanji akan tetap disampingku dan menemaniku tapi kau...tapi kau" Yesung menangis tersedu – sedu dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae hyung...jeongmal mianhae." Kyuhyun hanya bisa berucap kata maaf berkali – kali dan mempererat pelukanya.

Mereka terus berpelukan dan menangis, menangisi kebodohan mereka masing – masing yang telah meninggalkan cinta mereka.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukannya satu sama lain.

"Hyung tenang saja, sekarang aku tidak akan pergi lagi aku akan terus bersamamu. Menemanimu kemanapun kau mau."

"Yaksok?" Yesung mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne yaksokae!" Kyuhyun melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dijari kelingking Yesung. Dan mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Kyuhyun dan Yesung seperti orang yang telah menjalin hubungan kekasih tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan masing – masing dan mereka membiarkan hubungan mereka berjalan apa adanya tanpa ada komitmen sama sekali. Bodoh memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi sepertinya tanpa menyatakannya didalam hati mereka tahu perasaan masing – masing.

Siang hari dicafe Mouse Rabbit

"Hyung bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk memulai percakapan.

"Hubungan apa maksudmu?" Yesung malah balik bertanya.

"Aish jangan pura – pura bodoh hyung, aku tahu kalian akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat, Kyuhyun sering mengantar jemputmu dari cafe, dan bahkan kalian sering menghabiskan waktu berdua."

"Aku tidak tahu Eunhyuk-ah apa nama hubungan untuk kami sekarang, bahkan aku masih tidak tahu perasaan Kyuhyun seperti apa kepadaku." Yesung berkata sambil menundukan kepala.

"Tapi hyung masih mencintainya kan?" Eunhyuk berkata dengan lembut.

"Ya aku masih mencintainya, bodoh ya bertahun – tahun menyimpan perasaan terhadap orang yang sama dan orang itu tidak menyadari perasaanku." Ucap Yesung sedih.

"Lalu kenapa hyung masih belum menyatakan perasaan hyung yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Aku takut Kyuhyun akan membenciku dan menjauhiku Eunhyuk-ah, sudah cukup aku menderita karena Kyuhyun pergi dari kehidupanku, sekarang aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan kami." Yesung menjawabnya dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Hah baiklah terserah hyung saja asalkan hyung bahagia dan bisa tersenyum kembali seperti dulu." Eunhyuk menjawabnya dengan tersenyum juga.

Disuatu tempat diwaktu yang sama.

"Kau sudah menyatkan perasaanmu pada Yesung hyung Kyu-ah?" tanya Donghae.

Saat ini Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon sedang makan siang disebuah restoran tak jauh dari kantor mereka bekerja.

"Belum hyung." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan meminum kopinya.

"Apa? Aish aku kira kalian sudah pacaran. Tau begitu aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Yesung hyung." Siwon berkata dengan nada kaget dan menyesal.

"Jangan coba – coba kau melakukan nya Tuan Choi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Makanya cepat katakan perasaanmu padanya, kalau tidak orang lain akan mendahuluimu. Yesung hyung itu banyak yang menyukai asal kau tahu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal Kyu-ah." Ucap Donghae.

"Hmm aku tahu." Kyuhyun bergumam.

Percakapan mereka terus bergulir sampai berakhirnya jam makan siang dan mereka kembali ke kantor masing-masing.

Malam hari Kyuhyun sedang termenung dikamarnya memikirkan percakapan dengan kedua sahabatnya tentang Yesung orang yang dicintainya sampai saat ini. Bukan, bukan Kyuhyun tidak mau menyatakan perasaan nya hanya saja ia menunggu waktu yang tapat dan juga ia ragu apakah perasaan nya dengan Yesung itu sama? Bagaimana jika Yesung tidak mencintainya?

"Aish masa bodoh jika Yesung hyung tidak mencintaiku aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku." Kyuhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba – tiba terlintas sebuah ide yang mungkin cukup gila dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya menyatakan perasaan saja itu hal biasa, aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak biasa." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menampilkan smirk, yang membuat nya tambah tampan.

Hari Minggu di sebuah Taman Bermain.

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang berdiri dengan mata yang tak berhenti melihat ke jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan nya.

"Aish kemana si bodoh itu? Apa dia melupakan janjinya sendiri untuk memintaku menunggunya disini?." Ucap namja manis itu yang ternyata Yesung.

Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja tampan yang setengah berlari mengahampiri Yesung.

" .hah...hyung maaf aku terlambat tadi aku dijalan bertemu dengan seorang Halmoni yang sedang kesusahan karena mobilnya mogok jadi aku membantunya dalu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Ck kau banyak alasan, bilang saja kau bangun kesiangan dan melupakan janjimu sendiri." Jawab Yesung dengan nada kesal.

"Hehehe hyung memang selalu tahu tentang kebiasaanku yang selalu bangun terlambat." Ucap Kyuhyun bercanda.

"Jadi, mau apa kau memintaku datang ke tempat ini?" Yesung kembali bertanya.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya aku ke Seoul lagi setelah sekian tahun aku tidak pulang dan aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Apa? Jadi kau memintaku datang pagi – pagi hanya untuk memintaku menemanimu ke taman bermain? Kenapa tidak meminta Donghae atau Siwon saja?."

"Aish pergi dengan mereka tidak asyik hyung, anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita." Kyuhyun berkata sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Kencan? Sejak kapan kita...Emph." Ucapan Yesung terhenti karena Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya didepan mulut Yesung

"Kau terlalu cerewet hyung, kajja." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung dan mereka berdua memasuki taman bermain.

Didalam taman bermain mereka menaiki berbagai wahana dari yang biasa sampai yang paling menantang adrenalin. Yesung tak hentinya mengumpat setelah mereka keluar dari sebuah rumah hantu, karena Yesung sangat ketakutan ketika berada didalam dan sempat menangis.

"Hahaha hyung kau itu penakut sekali." Kyuhyun tak berhenti tertawa ketika ingat Yesung berteriak histeris dan menangis.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Yesung yang langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hey hyung kau mau kemana?" Teriak Kyuhyun yang tak digubris oleh Yesung.

Yesung terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil tetap menggerutu.

"Dasar menyebalkan, sudah tau aku sangat takut dengan hantu malah memaksa masuk ke rumah hantu itu sekarang dia tertawa terbahak – bahak, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh." Ucap Yesung ketika duduk disebuah bangku yang ada ditaman bermain itu.

Ketika Yesung sedang menggerutu tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menyerahkan es-krim pada nya dan ternyata itu Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah hyung jangan mengambek seperti itu, aku minta maaf okey?" Kyuhyun duduk disamping Yesung dengan masih menyodorkan es-krim yang belum diterima oleh Yesung.

"Ck kau selalu tahu saja kelemahanku." Ucap Yesung yang akhirnya menerima es-krim pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum.

Hari sudah mulai malam dan kedua insan itu masih betah berada ditaman bermain.

"Kyuhyun-ah ayo kita pulang ini sudah malam." Sepertinya Yesung mulai kelelahan setelah seharian bermain.

"Nanti dulu hyung, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat lagi."

"Kita akan kemana lagi? Semua wahana sudah kita coba aku mulai pusing dan cape, ayo pulang." Yesung mulai merengek. Suatu kebiasaannya yang tidak hilang ketika bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang tutup mata hyung dan pegang tanganku."

"Untuk apa?. Aku tidak mau."

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menatap dalam mata Yesung.

"Emm tentu saja aku percaya padamu." Jawab Yesung sedikit ragu.

"Hanya turuti kata – kataku hyungie." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada serius tetapi lembut.

Yesung merona mendengar panggilan manis dari Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Yesung menatap matanya dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tanganmu dingin hyung." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menuntun Yesung kesuatu tempat yang telah ia siapkan.

"Dan tanganmu hangat Kyu-ah." Yesung tersenyum dengan mata tetap tertutup. Menaruh kepercayaan kepada Kyuhyun dan penasaran sebenarnya mau dibawa kemana oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Yesung merasakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas. Dan Yesung mendengar Kyuhyun berucap di depannya.

"Buka matamu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Yesung membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika sekarang ia telah berada ditengah – tengah sebuah jembatan dengan dikelilingi bunga – bunga yang terbuat dari lampu berwarna – warni berdiri diantara nya seperti sedang berada disebuah negeri dongeng yang sangat indah. Dan dibawah jembatan tepat nya disungai terdapat lilin – lilin yang membentuk sebuah lambang hati.

"Waaah ini sangat indah Kyu-ah. Kau membuat ini semua?" Ucap Yesung masih terkagum-kagum.

"Yah tidak juga, taman ini memang sudah ada karena sedang ada pameran taman fairy tale aku hanya menambahkan lilin – lilin itu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pada lilin yang berada dibawah jembatan.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat tersanjung kau mengajakku ke tempat seiindah ini. Terima Kasih Kyuhyun-ah." Yesung berkata sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun terpaku melihat senyuman Yesung dan sempat melupakan niat awalnya mengajak Yesung ke tempat ini.

"Saranghae..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Yesung.

Yesung terpaku ditempatnya, dia tidak percaya dengan pendengaran nya saat ini. Mungkin saja yesung berhalusinasi karena terlalu bahagia.

Melihat yesung yang terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu hyung pasti terkejut dengan kata – kataku, tapi sungguh hyung aku benar – benar mencintaimu bahkan sejak kita masih dihigh school. Aku juga tahu hyung pasti membenciku sekarang karena aku telah berani mencintaimu, tapi sungguh hyung aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa manahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi...Yesungie hyung saranghae." Kyuhyun berucap dengan tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos ketika melihat Yesung menangis.

"Hyung maafkan aku, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Tapi aku mohon hyung jangan membenciku, aku hanya...aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku selama ini terhadapmu, hyung uljima." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengusap air mata Yesung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bodoh..." Yesung berkata masih sambil menangis

"Cho Kyuhyun bodoh..." Masih meracaukan kata yang sama.

"Aku tahu hyung aku memang bodoh telah mencintaimu, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Dasar bodoh, aku menunggu kata itu terucap darimu Kyuhyun-ah, bahkan aku telah menunggunya sejak lama. Aku juga...sejak dulu mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi kau dengan tega nya malah meninggalkan aku, meninggalkan perasaanku yang bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakannya padamu. Kau bodoh, sangat bo...humph." tiba – tiba ucapan Yesung terpotong karena Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman nya dan tersenyum kepada Yesung.

"Kita sama – sama bodoh hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dan memberikan Yesung kecupan bertubi – tubi kebibir Yesung.

"Uhmp hey hentikan umph cho umph kyuhyun." Yesung kewalahan menerima kecupan bertubi – tubi dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan nya dan tersenyum.

Menatap dalam mata Yesung, dan mengatakan kata yang bisa membuat jantung Yesung berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kim Yesung, _will you marry me?_." Kyuhyun berkata dengan serius dan menatap Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung melongo. Apalagi ini? Kyuhyun baru saja menyatakan perasaan nya tadi, dan sekarang sedang melamarnya juga. Apa Kyuhyun terbentur sesuatu?

"Kyuhyun-ah kau...kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu, dan sekarang kau melamarku?." Yesung bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh menyatakan perasaan dan langsung melamar?."

"Tidak...hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak."

"Aish hyung kau terlalu banyak berbicara, mau menikah denganku atau tidak?" Ucap kyuhyun dengan sedikit membentak karena kesal.

"Yak kenapa membentakku? Ish kau tidak romantis" Yesung berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Yak Kim Yesung kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Yesung dan berdiri dihadapan Yesung.

Lalu tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berlutut dan memberikan sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin bermata biru sapphire.

" _Will you marry me?_ " Kyuhyun berucap sekali lagi.

Yesung tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan mengangguk dengan malu – malu.

Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Yesung dan mengecup tangan Yesung.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Yesung dengan erat dan dibalas dengan tak kalah erat nya oleh Yesung. Kyuhyun mengecup kepala yesung dengan sayang dan mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuh yesung, aroma yang sangat menenangkan.

Pelukan mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun mengelus kedua pipi Yesung.

"Saranghae..." Kyuhyun mencium Yesung lagi dengan sangat lembut.

"Nado saranghae..." Yesung berkata sambil membalas ciuman dari Kyuhyun.

Dan malam itu akhirnya perasaan mereka tersampaikan.

==The End==

A/N: oke aku tau cerita ini ancur banget hahaha mungkin lebih ancur dari ceritaku yang pertama. Bisa dikatakan ini sequel dari ceritaku yang pertama yang end nya ngegantung banget dan pada minta sequel nya. Aku buatin tapi maaf kalo diluar ekspektasi dan sangat lama publish nya hehehe

Dan ini udah panjangkan? I hope you like it ^^

Terima kasih kepada semua nya yang sempat mereview cerita gaje ku yang 'I Miss You'. Terima kasih banyak aku sangat terharu hiks...

Thanks to:  
 **Kim Yeclouds, Kim YeHyun, rnaida, GaemClouOkta, cassandraelf, yesung uke, CloudSparkyuLove, Jeremy Kim84, Kimmie79, Joonie Kim dan beberapa Guest.**

Read and Review?

Regards

Babykyusung ^^


End file.
